Jaden's True Love
by YaoiLove101
Summary: What if Blaire had stayed at Duel Academy a day after her duel with Jaden? Read this and find out! Jaden x Bastion and Zane x Syrus! Jaden already knows that Blaire loves him!


Title: Jaden's True Love

Summary: What if Blaire had stayed at Duel Academy a day after her duel with Jaden? Read this and find out! Jaden x Bastion and Zane x Syrus! (Jaden already knows that Blaire loves him!)

GX - GX

-- The next day after the duel --

Blaire came up to Jaden who was on the steps of the Slifer dorm, and she was smiling.

"Hi Jaden!" She said happily.

"Blaire... hi. Shouldn't of you be home by now?"

"Great news! My momma and daddy said that they can't pick me up until tomorrow so I guess I can be with you... my love for one more day."

"Say what?" He asked as he paled nervously, just like he had last night.

"Yep! You and I... together for another day!" Blaire said then hugged Jaden tightly. _'Oh brother. Somebody save me!'_ Jaden thought as he sweat dropped. Then he got an idea. _'That's it!'_

"Blaire, I've got an idea." Jaden said, pretending to be excited. Which he really was because if this works than he would be able to get away from her... for a while atleast. "Why don't we play 'hide and seek'?"

"Okay, who hides?"

"You hide... I'll seek."

"Okay." She said then ran off trying to find a good hidding spot. Once Jaden couldn't see her anymore, he went running for his life.

-- With Zane and Syrus --

Zane and Syrus were laying under a tree for shade, curled up in eachother's arms. Then Syrus gave out a sigh as he placed his head on Zane's chest.

"Syrus, are you alright?" Zane asked, worriedly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you sighed so I thought that something was wrong."

"No, not at all. That was a happy sigh. I'm happy that I'm with you."

"I'm happy that you're with me too." Zane said and Syrus giggled. Then Jaden came up to them and saw them in that position.

"Sorry guys." He apologized as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No." Syrus said. "We were just talking."

"Well with the way you two are cuddled in eachother's arms I would have to disagree." Jaden said and both Syrus and Zane blushed.

"Is there a reason you came here, Jaden?" Zane asked, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Yeah. Blaire is after me!" Jaden yelled.

"Blaire? But I thought she would be gone by now." Zane said.

"That's what I thought too, but her parents can't pick her up until tomorrow."

"Tough luck." Zane said.

"You don't want to help him?" Syrus asked.

"Not really. I had to deal with her for three years. Now it's **his** turn." Zane said and Jaden growled.

"Fine. I'll go talk to Bastion then!" Jaden yelled then ran off.

"That's wasn't very nice, you know?" Syrus said after Jaden ran off.

"What do you want me to do? Apologize?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll get up an-" Zane started, but stopped when Syrus gripped his waist tightly.

"On second thought... you can apologize to him later." Syrus said.

"Yeah. That's what I **thought** you said, Syrus." Zane said then wrapped his arms around Syrus' waist and pulled him even closer to his chest.

-- With Bastion --

Jaden went up to Bastion's door and knocked on it quickly because he had seen Blaire on the way over there. Bastion got up from his desk and went over to the door to answer it. When he did Jaden ran into the room and shut it quickly.

"What's the hurry, Jaden?" Bastion asked.

"Blaire... she's... after me!" He said between pants to get his breath back.

"So?"

"Hey, **you** can talk! **You** don't have an insane fan girl after you." He said then there was another knock at the door. "It's her!" He yelled then jumped behind Bastion. Then Bastion opened the door and sure enough, Blaire was there.

"Hi." Bastion greeted.

"Hi. Is Jaden here?"

"Jaden? I haven't seen him."

"But he's behind you." Blaire said then Jaden poked his head out, but stayed behind Bastion. "Jaden! I'm **so** glad I found you! Why did you desert me?"

"Well no offence Blaire, but... I don't like you that way." Jaden said. "I mean... you're a sweet girl and everything, but I like someone else."

"Who?"

"B-Bastion." Jaden answered then Bastion turned to look at him... which caused Jaden to blush lightly.

"Fine." She said sadly then walked away and Bastion closed the door.

"D-did you mean that, Jaden?"

"Mean what?"

"You know. What you said about... liking me?"

"Oh... yeah, I did."

"Really?" Bastion asked excitedly then blushed. "I-I like you too." He said and Jaden was so excited that he flung his arms around Bastion's neck and hugged him tightly. A minute later they broke away and looked at eachother.

"I really should thank you for that. I really owe you one."

"You owe me **more** than one."

"Do I?"

"Technically." Bastion said and Jaden laughed a little (more like giggled).

"Well... are you ready to collect?" Jaden asked and after a minute Bastion got what he meant and his blush deepened.

"I-I think so." He said then they went over to Bastion's bed and sat down. They just sat there looking at eachother for a minute before they leaned in and kissed eachother deeply. They leaned back on the bed and continued to make out for a while before they went further.

-- An hour and a half later --

Bastion and Jaden were laying under the blankets on Bastion's bed both panting heavily from the extreme workout they just finished. They were laying in eachother's arms tightly while gasping and moaning eachother's names. They both couldn't help, but wonder if something would come out of them being this intimate with eachother. Something that was a little of a mix of both of them... a **child** maybe.

GX - GX

Ooooo... a cliffy! I probably will make this into a chapter story with the ending that I put in! So be looking out for part **2**! It's going to be coming to you soon! Later... bye!


End file.
